O Plano
by Sakura Priestov
Summary: Uma viagem surpresa foi atribuída a Sr Dikinson e este convidou os Bladebreakers. O local será numa ilha remota no mapa chamada Ilha da Madeira. Quem planeou esta viagem e porquê? O que irá acontecer? Só lendo para saber :) Boa Leitura


Olá a todos caros Leitores Sei que tenho andado desaparecida mas estar ocupada com um estágio e com um projecto entre mãos, o tempo evapora-se e sim, ainda tenho uma fanfic por terminar (Segredos Obscuros), todavia surgiu-me esta ideia e que agradou-me imenso. Irei deixar-vos com um pequeno prólogo, pois esta fanfic será bem curtinha.

**Advertências**: a personagem que me pertence é Sakura Priestov (e se aparecer mais alguma mencionarei qual)

**Disclaimer:** O anime Beyblade não me pertence mas sim a Aoi Takao. Esta fanfic é feita sem fins lucrativos. Pura diversão e entretenimento.

**Autora:** Sakura Priestov

**Titulo:** O plano

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura.

* * *

Esta história será recordada e contada, quando eles forem bem velhinhos com uma quantidade de crianças pequenas à sua volta murmurando "_contem-nos uma história_" e é assim que ela começa. Pensava um vulto divertido onde um plano estava a ser desenrolado na sua mente. "_Isto sim vai ser divertido"_, murmurou a voz completamente derretida com a ideia. O rádio ligou-se com um pequeno toque e ecoava The Doors com a música "People are Strange" e saiu o vulto de onde se encontrava, pois os preparativos eram capazes de demorar um pouco e tudo teria que ser perfeito de modo a que não levantasse suspeitas.

Primeiro passo. O vulto agarrou num portátil velho e gasto e dedicou o seu tempo a criar uma página na net sobre uma casa de férias, com paisagens lindíssimas, pontos turísticos em redor do local com plantações biológicas e algumas curiosidades interessantes como se encontrar num sítio geoestratégico privilegiado, lado sul vista mar (mesmo em cima de um precipício) e do lado Norte a Laurissilva.

* * *

Após um campeonato mundial de Beyblade ter sido realizado há menos de um mês, onde os Bladebreakers arrecadam mais uma vitória de equipa mundialmente vencedora era a altura mais do que ideal para o seu plano avançar. Um sorriso perturbador esboçou no rosto do vulto. _"Chegou a hora"_

* * *

Numa tarde calorenta de Março, na sede nipónica da BBA, o seu director, Dikinson, recebe uma chamada inesperada, onde ele havia recebido uma viagem gratuita à Ilha da Madeira, situada em Portugal. Tudo gratuito durante uma semana e podia levar quem quisesse. Dentro de dois dias recebia em mão, todos os comprovativos da viagem dados pela empresa LoveViagensMadeira.

Dikinson embora satisfeito com tal notícia, decidiu investigar tudo a fundo, pois não fosse alguma brincadeira de mau gosto do seu eterno rival Voltaire.

Contudo, após várias pesquisas e telefonemas (e dois dias depois recebeu em mão os comprovativos tal como a empresa havia prometido). A partir daí senhor Dikinson decidiu que os detalhes estavam todos acertados, e assim sendo convidou os Bladebreakers para uma viagem surpresa, sem entrar em muitas particularidades. Deixara um alerta preparada para alguma situação de emergência.

A data de partida do japão estava anunciada para 20 de Março, passando na Rússia, Holanda, Alemanha, parando um dia em Paris e em Inglaterra e daí em voo direto para a pequena ilha, com chegada prevista a 23 do mesmo mês, regressando então ao Japão a 2 de Abril. Uma semana na ilha conhecida por pérola do oceano.

Os Bladebreakers não caíam em si com tal notícia! Umas pequenas férias faziam-lhes bem e aquilo era a oportunidade ideal para todos relaxarem um pouco e quem sabe, encontrarem algum adversário em beyblade. O entusiasmo foi tanto que Kenny, publicara na página oficial da equipa Bladebreakers no facebook, twitter e todas as outras redes sociais existentes sobre a viagem e os pontos de passagem. Os fans deliraram. Kenny investigara fotos da ilha e locais de interesse histórico a visitar, organizando assim uma visita à ilha. Para Tyson desde que tivesse um sítio para comer bem estava bom. Para o Ray queria estar no meio da natureza. Max desde que estivesse com os seus amigos estava perfeito. Kai não chegou a se pronunciar sobre o assunto mas sabiam que se ele não tinha dito nada, então estava tudo aprovado. Na véspera de partirem, o avô de Tyson, que tinha estado numa viagem pelo japão a treinar Kendo, alinhou de imediato na viagem a uma ilha aparentemente remota no mapa mundial.

* * *

Contudo, esta viagem inesperada, não foi apenas para a BBA. Outras equipas do mundo do Beyblade haviam sido convidadas, faltava apenas a confirmação.

Numa sala ampla, clara, moderna e repleta de tecnologia e artefactos estranhos, ouve-se um bater na porta. A sala situava-se num canto escondido do mundo e em simultâneo à frente de todos.

- Entre – ordenou uma voz que encontrava-se ocupada a mexer no teclado e olhando interessada para um excerto de texto histórico.

- Mestre… o seu plano está em marcha. Sr. Dikinson e os Bladebreakers estão confirmados. – anunciou uma voz, confirmando os dados num rabiscado papel.

- Excelente! E os outros?

- As Breakdown são capazes de vir, assim como os Lunar Stones. The Demolition Boys não virão. Estão ocupados com treinos intensivos.

- Tal como era de se esperar. Algo mais? – insistiu com alguma curiosidade

- Não mestre. Por agora é tudo.

- Assim sendo, vá preparar a casa para que o plano de feição. Será uma aventura divertida! – um sorriso traquinas espelhou-se na face.

Continua…

* * *

Eu sei, ficou muito simples, com poucos detalhes mas a ideia foi mesmo essa. Os próximos capítulos terão muito mais pormenor. Aviso que será uma mini fanfic, por isso, possivelmente poderá ter mais dois capítulos. Porém… o que vocês acharam?

O que será que está por detrás desta viagem? E quem está a planeá-la?

Ficarei aguardando pelas vossas reviews

Até ao próximo capitulo

Kissus


End file.
